My Sweet Killer
by Alexiel v.16
Summary: Parafilias de L. Adentrémonos en la enigmática mente del gran detective... ¿Cuáles son sus esperanzas? ¿En qué consisten sus miedos? ¿Quién protagoniza sus más lascivas fantasías? LxLight Intento de One-Shot erótico xD


_**My Sweet Killer**_

_**Por fin estaba solo...**_

_**L se encontraba analizando tranquilamente unos nuevos datos sobre el caso Kira en el ordenador. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro a su alrededor, a excepción de la luz artificial que despedía la pantalla del aparato frente a él, la cual resaltaba el amplio de sus ojos opacos.**_

_**Se llevó el pulgar a los labios y lo dejó reposar allí, bajando la mirada. Se sentía extrañamente relajado... de esa forma la cual experimentaba solo cuando no había nadie cerca de él. Ni Watari. Nadie en absoluto...**_

_**Y es que cuando estaba rodeado por ese equipo de investigación japonesa, se sentía hundido en una tensión constante, al pensar en lo raro que le debían de ver gracias a su aspecto, sus costumbres o... su forma de ser en general... Pero sobre todo al pensar en que cualquiera de los que le miraban podría ser el temido a la vez que amado Kira, quien estaría más que ansioso por hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.**_

_**Pero no debía pensar en el asesino como si este quisiera matarlo, aunque ese fuera el caso, sino que solo debía creer firmemente en que sobreviviría a este caso con la consecuencia de tener a Kira entre rejas.**_

_**La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas... Pensar en temas de muerte, pensar en su propia muerte, siempre le ocasionaba ese tipo de malestar. Necesitaba con urgencia algún tipo de azúcar para distraerse...**_

_**Giró su cabeza hacia los lados arrastrando el pulgar aún en sus labios, y suspiró con cara de desgana al no encontrar ningun dulce ni bollería alguna cera de él. Volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla que emanaba el único foco de luz del lugar y siguió leyendo, resignado.**_

_**Como si hubiera oido sus quedos lamentos desde cualquier piso del enorme edificio, Watari apareció por la puerta tras L. Este no se movió de su posición y sonrió indetectablemente al oir el rodar de las ruedecitas que transportaban el carro de dulces para el detective que llevaba el anciano.**_

_**Cuando Watari dejó a su altura los manjares, se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. L oyó cómo la cerraba con suavidad.**_

_**''¿Qué haría yo sin ti?'', pensó sobre su compañero de trabajo, ahora con una leve sonrisa más destacada. Admiró relamiéndose los manjares azucarados que a su izquierda se presentaban.**_

_**Pequeños pastelitos con nata y trozos de fresa coronándolos, tazas de porcelana blanca que contenían caramelos de todos los colores y sabores ya desenvueltos, una torrecita de bombones de chocolate con leche bañados por piscos de almendra, un par de pequeñas tartas de turrón forradas con nata y unas grandes fresas de un atractivo color escarlata, una especie de vaso alargado que contenía un trío de manzanas con caramelo atravesadas por unos palillos los cuales también cargaban con varios tipos de chucherías azucaradas, cuencos marrones con sus galletitas en forma de oso panda que tanto le gustaban al detective...**_

_**L revisó ansioso el paraiso frente a él, claramente olvidando ya el tema de la muerte, y fijó de repente su mirada en una bandeja plateada que se encontraba en medio del Edén endulzado. Era amplia y estaba cubierta. Se le presentaba como el mejor consumo de entre todos los demás, reflejando la luz del ordenador sobre su tapa.**_

_**Despegó el pulgar de sus labios y con el índice de esa mano atrapó un poco de cremosa nata en una de las tartas. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo introdujo en ella con lentitud, disfrutando de su sabor con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro elevado. El dedo salió de su cavidad totalmente ensalivado... El detective sacó su lengua y con rostro indiferente lo relamió una y otra vez hasta hacer desaparecer un mínimo de sabor...**_

_**Volvió a fijarse en la bandeja cubierta. Pensó qué dulce podría encontrarse encerrado allá adentro, qué tan especial podría ser para tener que estar oculto de esa forma. Seguramente sería el mejor de todos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor... seguramente...**_

_**L volvió a dejar la lengua en su lugar y como un ilusionado niño en Navidad, destapó con el índice mojado el tan preciado manjar. Su rostro se volvió serio ante lo que encontró. **_

_**Dejó la cubierta plateada cerca del ordenador, el cual hacia tiempo había perdido su interes, y rodó la silla de forma que su cuerpo quedara en dirección hacia los dulces. Posó la mano sobre su rodilla y de nuevo el pulgar volvió a sus labios, pero esta vez no por relajación, ni ansiedad ni por simple interés, sino por... deseo.**_

_**Deseaba decidir qué hacer con el mayor dulce que se le había presentado en su vida...**_

_**Frente a él y sobre una base de nata con trozos de fresa, galleta y chocolate negro del más amargo, se encontraba un pequeño personaje desnudo del tamaño de un peluche, sentado y abrazando sus rodillas, apresándolas contra el pecho y cabizbajo...**_

_**-Light-kun...**_

_**Al oir su nombre alzó la mirada y observó al mayor. En sus ojos no había ni dulzura, ni lujuria o perversión, solo se encontraba la más profunda indiferencia con cierto aire de odio. Así le solía mirar a L. Y debido a eso, este supo que sí era su Light-kun... El pequeño se limitó a mirarle sin pestañear.**_

_**Al detective le temblaban las manos, ansioso por disfrutar del otro y deborarlo como a sus otros dulces, tan lenta y maravillosamente. Pero algo le impedía actuar... como si Light fuera un ángel cuya pureza y luz se perderían después de ser mancillado por la saliva de un ser como Ryuzaki...**_

_**Entonces, al ver la mezcla de ansia y temor en los ojos de L, la miniatura de Light deshizo su postura sin apartar su mirada de la del moreno. Extendió las piernas, exponiéndose totalmente al dirigirlas hacia los lados, flexionando un poco las rodillas, y se apoyó sobre sus manos en la nata. El mayor tragó saliva, intentando controlar a la bestia que despertaba dentro de él.**_

_**Y como si fuera la llave que abre el lado más oscuro y lascivo de L, Light susurró...**_

_**-Adelante...**_

_**Ryuzaki sintió cómo la respiración se le atascaba en su esófago ante la imagen. **_

_**¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Que le penetrara? En el caso de que eso fuera físicamente posible, acabaría partiendo en dos, literalmente, al pequeño Light.**_

_**Como si leyera sus pensamientos, este cambió la linea que formaban sus labios a una media sonrisa de enigmático sentido y cogió un poco de nata que había a su lado. Se llevó la extremidad empapada a la boca y lamió solo un poco, para deleite del moreno. Entonces L tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la tela de sus pantalones azules...**_

_**Porque el castaño había comenzado a masturbarse deliciosamente, utilizando la dulce crema blanquecina como lubricante, deslizando la mano a lo largo de su miembro con más placer. Mientras que lo hacía, con su otra mano libre, también llena de nata, prosiguió a acariciarse el torso, el vientre, sus muslos... a la vez que de vez en cuando lamía mas nata, ensalivando sus labios...**_

_**Siguió dándose placer ante la atenta mirada de L, el cual había respirado solo un par de veces en bastante tiempo, mientras admiraba la piel sudada y dulce de su ángel reflejando la luz del ordenador, de una forma tan... bella...**_

_**Light echó la cabeza hacia atrás al acariciar la cabeza de su caliente e hinchado miembro enrojecido, cuando con su otra mano aun con restos de nata se comenzó a acariciar las nalgas, suspirando con fuerza al pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Y así, uno detrás de otro, se fué introduciendo los resbaladizos dedos dentro de él, gruñiendo al sentir a los cuatro.**_

_**L abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos. Light y él ya tenían otra cosa en común... la perversión... Sonrió lascivamente.**_

_**Entonces el pequeño gimió con fuerza, abriéndose más de piernas, provocando que la nata debajo de él se esparciera por todos lados al encontrarse ese punto tan delicioso el cual Ryuzaki desearía estar saboreando en esos momentos.**_

_**-Ryuzaki... -jadeaba.**_

_**Este sintió su cara arder ante el nombramiento por parte del que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Él mismo dejó el agarre de su rodilla y dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna, comenzando a frotarse y a presionar sobre el lugar. Inspiró con pesadez sobre el pulgar que no se movía de su sitio.**_

_**-Ryuzaki... vamos... -seguía gimiendo el castaño, bombeándose con más fuerza e introduciéndose en sí mismo con más profundidad.**_

_**El mayor abrió con algo de ansia la cremallera del pantalón y bajando un poco sus calzocillos blancos dejó al aire su también enrojecido y duro miembro...**_

_**-Venga... ¡Ryuzaki!**_

_**Este también comenzó a masturbarse ante la maravillosa escena que le regalaba su más preciado dulce a probar, quien sentía el líquido que antecedía al clímax recorrer su mano. Un par de golpes más contra sus testículos... y su semen acabó por mezclarse con la nata y el sudor de su mano y cuerpo...**_

_**Mientras acariciaba fuertemente su extremidad, el detective jadeó con fuerza al oir a su pequeña fantasía exclamar su nombre...**_

_**-¡¡Despierta Ryuzaki!!**_

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**El aludido estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama debido a la brusca forma de despertar que tenía su sospechoso...**

**-¡¡Ryuzaki, ten más cuidado!!- gritaba el castaño con el brazo extendido hacia el detective, debido a la cadena que les unía. **

**-Mm... lo siento... Light-kun...- le miró fijamente.**

**¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente se encontraba en esa iluminada habitación por la mañana y no frente al mini Light que tan buen espectáculo le estaba dando...? ¿A qué se debía ese cambio?**

**Una vez más, ahora en la realidad, el castaño pareció leer su mente ante la mirada confusa de L.**

**-Te has quedado dormido, Ryuzaki- dijo ahora más relajado, pero con el ceño fruncido.**

**''**_**Ah, con que se trataba de eso...**_**'', pensó desilusionado. Aunque siempre era mejor tener al Light original, a pesar de ue este le odiara por sus continuas acusaciones...**

**-Sí... parece que he perdido practica en esto del sueño- murmuró colocándose en cuclillas sobre las sábanas blancas.**

**-Ya.**

**Durante el segundo en el que el joven cerró sus ojos con molestia ante la actitud de su compañero, Ryuzaki aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a su **_**amiguito**_**. Al ver que no había ningún bulto que se saliera de lo corriente debido al sueño, miró a Light y colocó el índice en su barbilla, mucho más tranquilo.**

**-¿Quieres ducharte tú primero, Light-kun?**

**-Vale- contestó con algo de sobresalto al ver la renovada pasividad de L.**

**Entonces los dos se incorporaron, salieron de la cálida cama y esposados se dirigieron hacia el baño . Ya era una rutina...**

**-Uhm... Light-kun- llamó mientras jugueteaba con las anillas plateadas.**

**-Dime- contestó desganado.**

**El moreno quedó callado unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar.**

**-¿Por algún casual... emití un sonido o... murmuré algo entre sueños hace un momento?**

**-No, que va- se apresuró a decir el otro, disimulando un nerviosismos que no pasó inadvertido por su compañero.**

**-Gracias, Light-kun.**

**Al dejar pasar delante de él al detective, el joven Yagami no pudo evitar sonreir con malicia al imaginar lo que haría a continuación en el baño, con L. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía este por el castaño, gracias a sus jadeos por la noche susurrando su nombre, no se cortaría un pelo en sonsacárselo fuera como fuera...**

**Y es que se encontraba tan aburrido...**

**-Kukuku...**


End file.
